A Twist of Fate
by Urban Rose
Summary: Having had his heart broken one too many times Jake flees, leaving Bella devastated as her wedding plans gain momentum. But Fate has her own plan for the young couple as a series of coincidences brings them back together, just at the right moment. Jacob/Bella Jake/Bella Jacob Bells jxb Bxj No Cullens or Vampires. My entry for the Tricky Raven 12 days of Christmas contest


**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**I have taken some liberties with the storyline and changed some of the events as you will see- hopefully it will all become clear BUT any questions or queries please leave me a comment below or inbox me!***  
><em>

_Thank you so much for reading. _

**Twist of Fate**

The party was in full swing, the thumping bass of the music resonated off every surface, and the noise of easy chatter and laughter filled the air as I made my way through the crowd to the dark empty corner on the furthest side of the small wooden cabin. I knew from there I would be able to see both exits, and the stairs as well as outside; where the party had spilled out to and people were now converging around the makeshift bonfire some of the pack had constructed. I know each of the wolves are monitoring my every move, I can feel their penetrating stares burning into my back as I grab three bottles of beer from the ice bucket. Turning around, a mass of shaggy black hair, falls into my eyes, but instead of shoving it aside like my hand instinctively goes to, I use it as a shield and look out from under my thick lashes, while it would appear to an outsider I'm studying the drink's label in my hand, those in on the secret know I'm taking in my surroundings. However it was the imprints' and the other humans' fugitive glances that make a feral rumble begin to build in my chest, I push it down, as quickly as it started, and roughly push my hand through my hair, effectively removing it from my eyes. The few humans who aren't in the know all hurry out of the glare of my menacing scowl which makes them quiver in fear, as I continue in my path to my chosen advantage point in the corner. I popped the lid off a bottle with my thumb and take a large refreshing gulp, as I surveyed the sea of faces; I see each of the wolves', my estranged pack, give me the smallest of nods in acknowledgement, whilst the imprints and elders smile warily at me. Only Charlie and Leah continue to stare at me stonily. Once upon a time I would have cared I would have wondered what I did to upset them, or at least Charlie. Leah always looked like she did now, like the world owed her, and she continued to make everyone's life a misery until Fate paid her, the dues she felt she deserved. But that was then, back when I cared; back when I had something to live for, to care about. Tonight I didn't care; I wasn't here to be social I was here to make an appearance under duress from my father. I finished the bottle in only two slugs, and flicked the next lid off, like I was flipping a coin.

This was the first time I had been amongst the whole pack, let alone the rest of them, all at once, since my return nearly three weeks ago. I'd avoided everyone and every single event and get together since I'd been ordered home. The only time I had seen any of the pack was when I had to patrol with some of them; which due to recent events had been greatly reduced to only Jared and Quil; I had never expected any kind of fanfare or homecoming when I returned the first time and I especially didn't this time around but neither had quite been what I'd expected. I tried to blank my line of thought as I tilted my head backwards and poured another beer down my throat in one go, but it didn't stop the thoughts from evading my mind's eye.

I was back in the woods, I could see the scenery blurring past me as I soared through the trees, feel my paws digging into the soil, I could smell and hear the wilderness around me, and I felt my wolf, itching to get out and run again. I had begun making my way back home a few days before; I wanted to get back before the _wed_- that day. I'd planned to give her one last gift, before saying my final goodbye; be her best man, her best friend one last time and at the same time take one last good look at her breathing and glowing with happiness, one last look that would see me through the darkest of days that would follow. Yet when I arrived at their mansion, it was deserted, their scents' long gone. I'd ran like a crazed feral dog to Bella's, hoping and praying she was still there, still human but her scent there was old as well. I had to stifle my agonising howl when I realised I was too late, not wanting to alert the pack to my presence instead I did the only thing I could I ran again as my heart broke all over again. I'd managed to get out of the state long before anyone had phased in, and as howl ripped through Embry's jaw to alert the others, not waiting to listen to Em's thoughts or deal with any of the others I phased back to human and ran through the woods naked, until I knew I was too far for them to risk following. Stealing clothes from a yard, knowing I no longer had the freedom of being a wolf for any real length of time, meant I had to re-adjust to being human again, which also meant I had deal with everything that came with being a human and not the wild wolf I had become accustomed too, like the overwhelming pain that was currently crushing me from finally losing Bel-, her. Something I had been able to avoid on some levels, while a wolf.

This time I struggled. Not only did I have to re-adjust to being human, which was much harder than I imagined it would be and I missed the easy life going wolf the first time had given me. It had conveniently and effectively allowed me to disappear into the wilderness. Now without that freedom it was considerably harder being away from home and all the comforts that went with being human- like warm meals, blankets and a shower. I managed to avoid the majority of the pack, phasing out when they phased in, and lived rough in the woods. Eventually though I couldn't handle the constant hunger of trying to sustain a wolf's appetite on a homeless man's diet, and was forced to find work in a small mountain range, in Canada which provided accommodation and food. It consisted of a lot of heavy manual labour which helped keep my mind and hands busy. I took as many shifts as I could and when I couldn't work, I discovered oblivion could be found at the bottom of a substantially vast amount of alcohol, if drank fast enough. Even if oblivion only lasted long enough that I passed out, and with no bills, rent or food to pay for the wages I got was spent ensuring oblivion was always within my reach.

It was a further three months before I finally felt any sort of pull from my wolf to return home, however when I did, it hit me like a freight train and spread rapidly like wild fire through me, becoming stronger and more potent, until it consumed me completely. It was late November and the snow had settled, covering the mountains with a thick blanket of white, when I finally decided to return home. I'd been travelling for several hours when I felt someone phase in, and even though they vanished again just as quickly, I caught the happy-go-lucky thoughts of Seth. I knew his disappearance was normally a warning that Sam would appear and instead of phasing out like I had every other time, I carried on regardless, never expecting Sam would order me home, especially when he could see I was coming home. Yet he did exactly that, much to my astonishment and not only had Sam ordered me home but he had bound me to La Push- Something I still believed was more to do with the imprint of Rachel to the pack's most volatile member and the Rez's infamous womanizer than him believing I would be a flight risk...

To say I had been beyond angry at the order was an understatement, then to find out due to the curse of imprinting that my sister was now lumbered with Paul Lahote but so was my father and I, only added to the growing sense of enraged fury that no one had told me that Bella had left with the Cullens, and I wasn't shy in letting anyone who patrolled with me know it. However it had been Embry who had foolishly tried to make me see what I already knew- deep within my soul, it was etched across my heart and engraved inside my bones just like her name.

I knew it was my fault, that I had ran when she told me yet again, even after everything that she chose him, that even then I shouldn't have ran so far, shouldn't have blocked them out, or ordered them not to think of her, let alone say her name. In a blind fury I had attacked one my oldest best friends, who I thought of, as my brother and not just by the pack, and had Seth not intervened, I daren't even think of what could have happened to either of them, as it happened Em had ended up seriously injured, and Seth was more shook up, but it could have ended up much worse had Leah not phased in and caught the end of my fight with Embry and saw Seth trying to help, only for me to pin him to the ground. Leah had bombarded me with images of Bel- of her, of snippets of conversations she had overheard from her mom and Charlie, of things I'd missed but mainly of me and her, my only weakness. She had flown at me knocking me off Seth, as she stood over his whimpering form, she continued assaulting me with images until I finally buckled in agony, only then had she stopped, and then let loose a tirade of home truths; like how I had lost her, by being too stubborn, for refusing to listen to any of them. Otherwise I would have known months ago instead of finding out how I did. Now I had no idea where she was or even what she was. I had tried to find out from Billy, but he had no idea, Charlie had never shared with him what had happened the day that the Cullens left. Billy had tried many times but always got the same reply or his questions were deflected. Only once Leah was satisfied I knew every thought and feeling, every single I had missed about her, about the pack, about my father, about Charlie and about Rachel coming home to look after our ill father because no one could get hold of me, only to be imprinted on by Lahote, on how things had truly been while I was away, only then did she growl above me and huff a muzzle full of angry air at me, before she turned and nuzzled Seth back on to his feet. Leah howled a warning before they both phased back and picked up an unconscious Embry still in wolf form, and began running back towards their house, as the others phased in, I showed them a blast of Leah and Seth running with Embry and used what little I had left to phase back to human, as their worries and concerned made me feel sick with guilt. I accepted the beating from Sam gladly when he found me, still in the same place, when Embry had regained consciousness, it wasn't like I didn't deserve it, and it wasn't like I had anywhere to run too, even if I had the energy to get up, but I didn't. Instead I accepted every blow and begged him to end my misery instead.

Quil sauntered over to me, breaking through into my thoughts, a smile plastered across his face, as he handed me two more bottles, "Good to see ya man!" I nodded but didn't speak, too busy observing the party. I was lucky Quil had forgiven me, he and Jared both had tried to reassure me Embry understood and he would forgive me but I wasn't so sure because I knew I didn't deserve it. I had been an awful son, brother, by pack and blood, and friend. Then to top it all off, I had nearly killed one of the few people who had always been there through everything and stood by me regardless. I really was a shitty human being.

My eyes fell over the threesome huddled in the corner, whispering. I still needed to apologise to Embry, Seth and Leah, I had never got the chance after… afterwards and since I hadn't left my room unless I had to patrol I hadn't seen anyone but Billy, Quil and Jared, and occasionally Rachel. Even Paul had given our house a wide berth. I hadn't even been out into the garage; it held too many memories.

I was discreetly watching them; I couldn't make out what they were saying over the commotion of the party yet I didn't miss the hasty look Seth gave me before nodding at Leah, while Embry squeezed his shoulder. The familiar surge of anger burned up my spine, I knew something was amiss, I didn't know what or even how I knew but I knew they were keeping something from me, and I was damned if I wasn't going to find out and soon.

"Jake, you're growling man!" Quil uttered as he slapped me hard across the back, making my head snap back with the force. I turned glaring at him, a feral rumble erupting from my chest, making Quil whimper and dip his head to the side, I arched my eyebrow surprised and taken aback at his sudden show of submission, something he had never done that before; ever. Appeased I nodded. Two females shimmied towards us, blocking my view of the trio conspiring in the corner, when I managed to get a glimpse of them, Charlie and Sue had joined them.  
>I had been surprised to find out Harry's widow and Bella's dad had begun dating after <em>she<em> had left with _them_, however they seemed happy from the little I had overheard from when they visited Billy or things I had picked up from Billy when he went fishing with Charlie. Being a good 6'7" meant I could normally look over people's heads, but the girls in front of me, were both around 5'10" and as my eyes briefly flicked down the one trying to thrust her chest in my face, to see she was wearing heels, which explained why her annoying head was currently bobbing in front of my eyes like a sea buoy. Quil was talking animatedly to her friend beside me, flirting politely; the way all the taken wolves' would have, to help the single un-imprinted wolves out. It was a ploy Lahote had initiated once both Jared and Sam were both imprinted; keep the friend busy so he could chat up his target. I had seen it many times in the Pack mind. I knew Quil wasn't interested, and thought he was helping me out, after all he had tried to persuade me a few times to move on from _her_, but I couldn't. Turning to Quil, to tell him to get rid, I saw my father push himself towards the group. I saw him speak to the group he shook hands with Embry and Seth, and Leah and Sue both pecked him the cheek. Billy looked up at Charlie with surprise, as my eyes combed over the back of my dad's oldest living friend, before Billy looked over at me shaking his head. Charlie turned his face to look at Sue as she spoke, and I saw his face was crimson red, and whatever he said made Sue pull a grim shrug and rub his arm, reassuringly. I had no idea what had got him so angry and I was about to go over and see if everything was okay, as when my heart went cold, replacing the burn of anger up my spine; what if… as images of her flooded my brain dead or worse when Charlie turned and shot a menacing glare in my direction. My fear and worry was replaced with absolute fury as I realised what had made him so incensed. He had got to be freaking kidding me, right? He was pissed because a busty bimbo was trying to talk to me! I was fucking single and I had never dated his daughter! Ever! She had refused me at every opportunity, and yet she was still managing to rip my heart out, shred it to pieces and then just for good measure fuck up my life at the same time, and just to really turn the blade in my chest, she fled with them and from what I had gathered hadn't had any contact with Charlie, yet he was acting like it was me who had done all of that to her! Instead of how it really was, and now he had the nerve to be majorly aggravated that some  
>girl was talking to me. I was beyond irate at this point, feeling his eyes on me, I allowed my eyes to roam over the girl again, wouldn't hurt to piss the old man off a little more. I noted she seemed pretty enough; her long black hair was glossy and straight, and fell to her waist. She had just enough make up on to accentuate her features but not enough to make her look overly made up. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black, she slowly closed and opened them, making her lashes flutter momentarily as she puckered her glossed lips into a perfect pout as she waited for me to reply to something she had said, her fingers played with a lock of hair before her fingertips ghosted across her chest and down to her waist before she planted her hand on her hip, a move I had seen many a time while I was away, aimed to highlight her ample chest and small waist. She may look like a natural beauty but her mannerisms showed me all I needed to know. I hadn't been interested before I looked at her and I wasn't interested now, I only ever saw one girl, and this girl wasn't her. As tempted as I was to see what Old man Swan would do if I was grab this girl and shove my tongue down her throat like she wanted, I had no desire to have her sickly scent any closer to me than it already was let alone taste whatever flavour that gloop plastered on her lips was. I tilted my head towards Quil, not breaking eye contact with Charlie. Quil grabbed both girls, and made to manoeuvre them away from me, as the girl protested and tried to run her hand down my bicep. I grabbed her hand slightly, leaned in and seductively whispering in a deep husky voice, into her ear, which made her quiver, "Honey", she nodded her eyes wide, her lips curling into a smile, as she pushed Quil's hand away with distaste, "take your skanky ass away from me right this second", she gasped audibly but before she could raise her hand to slap me or reply, I let my wolf come to the surface just enough that she stepped back, "or I'll tell everyone here what kind of hoe you are. Oh and don't bother any of my boys either. Got it sweetheart?" I loaded the last word with as much venom as I could master, it wasn't aimed at just her but at all the girls I had met who were just like her. She nodded stunned before she grabbed her friend's hand and briskly walked out the door. Quil looked at me with disbelief and surprise.<p>

"Two other men, have already done _that_ recently, and I mean recent, recent", I raised an eyebrow in a knowing way as I answered his unspoken question and finished off my third beer wishing it would make me feel something, anything other than this constant feeling of heartbreak, emptiness and loss. My wolf was going berserk to get out and run, it had been since I had been home, all I could think of was that the order was making it restless, not being able to run free, like it had for all those months.

I detected a flurry of activity over in the corner, and looked up to see Charlie and Sue were saying their goodbyes, Charlie looked slightly more composed as Sue said something to him and he nodded as he bent down to speak to Billy who laughed as they shook hands, Sue bent as Charlie stood and embraced my dad, she then stood and kissed Seth and Leah, before surprisingly also kissing Embry.

I looked at Quil but he was too busy throwing food down his gullet, Sam approached us, offering me his hand and a glass of Old Quil's Moonshine, "Peace offering Jake- look I know we need to clear the air and this isn't the time or place but it means a lot you're here," he looked over his shoulder to Billy, before adding "even if it is just to please Billy. I hate all this…" he struggled to find the words I could feel he was looking for, and as much as I enjoyed watching him flounder, I knew he was right. My wolf may have loved the freedom but he had hated the time as a lone wolf. Coming home and being amongst the pack yet still isolated, had been a true struggle. Hoping to find a resolve with all those I was at war with, within the pack may actually help both my wolf and I calm down and feel less agitated, I thought to myself, before I raised my own hand to meet his outstretched one, Sam's face broke into a wide grin as I gave a firm pump to his hand. "Yeah, we can have a pack meeting after Christmas, there's a few I need to make amends with", Sam followed my gaze to Leah's small gathering and nodded. "Happy Christmas Bro, I'm glad you're here, take this", he passed the glass of the dark liquid to me, and I drowned it in one, coughing as it burned my throat making him and Quil laugh, "Another?" Quil asked as I nodded, and he weaved through the crowd to where the secret stash of Moonshine was hidden for the pack. Sam watched him go, before he followed Quil, he leaned over and lower than even a whisper spoke under his breath "the order is lifted Jake, but don't go so far next time if there is one. We all missed you and it isn't the same without you-", his voice broke almost as if he was mentally stopping himself from adding the silent both, that hung in the air, I nodded mutely. Charlie nodded a hello and smiled at me, for the first time since I had arrived home and half raised his hand in a wave, as he and Sue went to leave however Sue pulled him towards me.

"Jacob! It's lovely to see you sweetheart. I'm so glad you made it, and I know I said it before but we are all glad you're home, where you should be", she pulled me into her, and gave me a firm squeeze, I was about to thank her when I caught the slightest hint of _Her scent, _from Sue.

Sue gave me a peck on the cheek as she released me and nudged Charlie who shook my hand, and then swung an arm around me and gave me a strong manly hug. "Yeah, we're all glad you're home Jake especially ya old man, he missed you while you were gone. We all did", he stuttered slightly, which pulled me from my stunned silence.

I snorted a laugh, which made both of them look at each other in surprise and then at me, I swallowed my fifth beer, in one go. I looked Charlie straight in the eye, studying him I tried to take a clandestine sniff of the air to see if I had imagined her scent, as weak as it was, plus it was mixed with something else, and combined with Sue's. My senses were exceptionally acute more so than anyone else's, even Sam's. My time living as a wolf had sharpened them but I could feel them becoming more powerful just like the overwhelming restlessness of my wolf, and the unknown pull I could feel but couldn't understand. None of it made any sense since I was now home, yet they were all still growing, and then to top it off, there was the strange submission of Paul the other day, then Quil tonight.

I cleared my throat and took a large sniff, covering it with a cough, and there it was again, I was positive I could smell her, but maybe I was imagining it or maybe Charlie and Sue had merely been going through some of her things, after all he and Sue were meant to be moving in together when they could decide where to live, if Billy's gossiping was correct.

"Maybe not all of us, hey Charlie", I spoke, my voice had also changed in the last few weeks, growing deeper, huskier, but everyone put it down to being away for so long, and through the lack of speaking. I saw Charlie flinch at my tone, and Sue gave an almost inaudible gasp. Charlie's face was starting to glow red again and I saw Sue take his hand and squeeze it, before she gave me a wide smile, "We're off to visit some relatives- of mine, so we need to go or we'll never get to the Makah Reservation in time, it was lovely to see you Jacob. You must come for dinner soon, when you're up to it, we would love to have you when Billy comes over, wouldn't we Charlie?" squeezing Charlie's arm, he looked at me, and nodded mutely, breathing slowly.

"Sure, sure", his use of my old catch phase caught my attention; only one other person ever used it. I stood to my full height, towering above Charlie, as I cut my eyes to look at him, "Charlie where-"

"Mum! Charlie! What are you still doing here? You're gonna be late!" Leah appeared beside Charlie, almost pushing them both away from me. "I'm talking to them Leah", I growled at her, but she turned to look at me, a fierce look of anger and hatred etched across her face. "No. They are leaving, no one wants your bullshit tonight Jacob. SO. LET. IT. GO!" She bit out before she whirled away from me, and there was that smell again, distracting me as she steered her mom and Charlie out the door.

I must be hallucinating I concluded, as Quil appeared with two glasses brimming with the thick liquid I knew wouldn't fill the void or take away the pain or the fear that had settled in my heart when I panicked she had finally done it- but it would help me forget even if only for a little while. I grabbed both glasses, "to Oblivion" I toasted before I poured both down my throat in quick succession. I relished the burn as it slid down, slamming the glasses on the sideboard beside me, as I searched Leah out. I saw her speak to Seth and Embry again, before they looked around, I ducked my head, as Quil said something about another one. I glanced up again to see Leah duck out the front door without saying goodbye to anyone, while Embry and Seth seemed to be checking the coast was clear. Another girl appeared in front of me, I could feel the three Moonshines, the dozen beers I had consumed on the way here as well as the five since I got here beginning to take effect finally, as I turned to snarl at the girl. However it stuck in my throat and I froze in my tracks, as I took in the petite and slender brunette stood smiling up at me. I blinked twice, but as soon as her strange scent hit me, I realised it wasn't her and I felt something inside me click, just as Paul swooped in, grabbing the girl around the middle, and literally carrying her away without me even saying a word.

"Hey baby" I heard him purr, which made me see red, as Rachel's warm hand grasped my wrist firmly, although I knew I could break her grip easily, I didn't try to.

"He's trying to help in his way Jake. But you have to let her go, you can't lose it at every pretty Brunette who wants to speak to you- or any girl for that matter", she spoke with the authority of someone who had whooped my ass one too many times, who had been there for me and was one of the last few people who still cared. After all she had dropped everything to return home to care for our father when I did my running act, and now was stuck with Lahote; who, for all his faults, loved her enough, to swoop in and save me losing my shit at some unfortunate girl.

While this was all going on I was keeping an eye on the Embry and Seth as one slipped out, quickly followed by the other. I took Rachel's hand off my wrist, but in an attempt not to offend her, I grabbed her to me and gave her a kiss. "I know, I know, look I'm sorry Rach but I gotta go. Make sure Dad gets home okay for me? And- tell Lahote... thanks."

"Jake-"

"I need to RUN Rach" I stated giving her a pointed look, as she nodded in understanding and with a look of sadness, let me go. I slipped out of the same door they had used and sniffed the air, following the other wolves' scent, quickly picking up Leah's as well. Once under the cover of trees, I pulled my shorts down, but then changed my mind. If I phased in they would know I was following them, so instead I waited, listening to the sounds of the forest, I heard a wolf yip in the distance, as I closed my eyes and let my heightened hearing and sense of smell pick up all the information I needed. My eyes flung open as I began soaring through the woods on two legs, following their still potent scent, but stayed far enough behind that they wouldn't hear me, I knew if I couldn't hear them they had no chance of hearing me, and I was down wind to them so I knew they wouldn't pick up my scent either. I followed them through La Push and out into Forks, it didn't take me long to work out where they were going but I couldn't work out why. Once I realised where they were going, I let my memory lead me to the Swan's.

I stood watching the house for a while, I was too far away to pick up any voices, the curtains were pulled but I could see shadows moving around inside. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway and surprisingly so was Sue's car.

I felt the familiar lick of anger surge through me, as I realised I had been lied to and wanted to know once and for all the what the hell was going on, I knew I owed an apology to Embry and Seth even Leah but I hadn't done anything to Charlie for him to be so angry towards me, and then Sue had lied to me about why they had to leave early. None of it made sense as I reached the porch and jumped the steps in one as my fist made contact with the door I could hear the hushed whispers of Leah and Embry. SO they were here, just as I knew they might be, but I had hoped I was simply being paranoid and suspicious; that maybe Sue and Charlie just wanted a night to themselves, after all it was their first Christmas Eve together, but hearing Leah hissing at the others to be quiet in an almost soundless whisper, I knew that wasn't the case. I sniffed a laugh, none of them had any idea how much more powerful my hearing was these days; they thought I wouldn't be able to hear their whispers; it was barely audible to my extra sensitive hearing. I heard heavy footsteps, I felt myself shaking violently, with anger and indignation and stepped backwards, to try and gain some composure before Charlie swung the door open, but as he did a gust of air engulfed me. I was hit with her scent, I was surrounded and suffocating in her scent, her human scent and it was fresh. I staggered back as my mind was assaulted with memories of her, the way she looked, the way she smiled, the way she would look up at me, the way her skin would glow when she blushed, the sound of her voice and her laughter.

Charlie, looked astonished and taken aback with my sudden change and the look of pain that must have been etched across my face, before he quickly wiped his face of any emotion. "Bells..." was the only thing I could push past my lips.

"Jake what-" but I didn't, couldn't wait as I pushed past him as he shouted and tried to grab me as I barrelled inside, only to come up against a wall of wolves, as Leah stood, with Embry and Seth, shoulder to shoulder with her, and blocking my way to the living room, to her.

"Bella" I yelled but the living room was empty. Leah stomped the last few steps towards me, until she was in my face before she shoved me violently, "She isn't here Jake! So get out! Now!"

"Don't bullshit me Leah! I can smell her and she's human! She's alive. Where is she?"

"What the hell are you talking about boy? Of course she is human and alive!"

"Charlie not now" Sue tried to calm Charlie, but he was looking at me like I had two heads.

"No Sue, I want to know what he means and how the hell can he smell Bella?"

"Charlie, I just wanna see Bells. Please," I begged all animosity gone, "She was here. She's still her, please. Just tell me what happened. I just wanna-".

"Look Jake, Bella was here earlier okay but she left, Charlie didn't even see her. They came home to get presents for Mum's aunt and found gifts from her. Charlie got upset and mum rang us to see if we could find anything", Leah replied softly, but Charlie looked bewildered still.

Sue was trying to lead me into the kitchen, and with my head currently a mess, I allowed her to pull me into a chair. Her scent was so strong, and for the first time in as long as I could remember, my wolf felt calm; well calmer he at least wasn't going berserk. Yet I knew something wasn't right, Seth was fidgeting- his go to response when he felt awkward like hers… like hers was to bite her lip or chew her hair, or wring her hands or bite her nails. Each of the wolves were strategically placed between me and the hallway, no the stairs, but as Leah's words sunk in I realised she was lying, no one had rang her, Embry or Seth. So how would they have known to come here? Unless, unless it was arranged beforehand. Charlie was still demanding answers, and that's when I heard the loose floorboard in her room creak, like it always had whenever you walked in or out of her room or you stood by the door, listening and hiding.

I knew I could barge past them all, but I knew that wouldn't win me any favours with Charlie so instead I tried a different tactic.

"I'll show you what I'm on about Charlie and then I'll tell you everything you want to know. You remember the old Legends?" Charlie looked confused as everyone else in the house gave a surprised gasp, including the one I was trying to lure out and it had worked as her bedroom door was flung open so fast it smacked into the wall and made a loud crash. Every head shot upwards towards the ceiling before turning to the stairs.

A shrill "Noooo", came from the stairs as light feet pounded down the stairs. I leapt up as Leah and Embry both grabbed me, and Seth raised his arms to catch Bella as she reached the bottom of the stairs and he steadied her.

My eyes grew large and I gasped harshly as I took her in for the first time since she had broken my heart by choosing him. She looked more pale and gaunt then I remembered, but as she turned to face me I saw her stomach was swollen and round, she stepped back, away from me and closer to Seth and wrapped her arms protectively around her engorged middle, almost as if she…

"You- you're pregnant? How-How is that possible?" I asked, I felt bile racing up my throat and I fought to swallow it as I thought of him inside her, of her carrying his spawn, but then I thought of her below me crying out my name in ecstasy, but the memory was snatched away by the one that had been scorched onto my brain; her telling me she chose him all over again. She must have been carrying some kind of monster for her to be as big as she was; it couldn't have been no more than five months at most since the wedding yet she was huge, but that wasn't what shocked me or even what made me think it was his demon in there. It was how sick she looked that scared, distressed and angered me the most. I fought to get Leah and Embry off me, as my heart broke all over again at the sight of her, and a tear escaped and ran down my face before I could wipe it away. I couldn't do this again. I looked around at them all, as they waited, they had all known and kept it from me, kept her from me, now she was dying to raise his monster, and still they all stood by. I looked into their eyes, and saw it all there. My wolf who had been purring until now was clawing to get out and tear that bloodsucker to pieces any bloodsucker would do, until I found Cullen. I couldn't stay here, not now, so I flew out the door and off the porch running for the woods. I heard her voice then, for the first, shouting for me to wait, I ignored her, the pleading almost begging tone to her voice, as I heard the Leah and Charlie tell her to let me go, and forget me, as Sue tried to calm everyone, as Seth tried to argue it was a shock and I'd be back. I huffed a sarcastic laugh at that and I could hear footsteps behind me, Embry, still I carried on running, digging my trainers into the ground nothing would make me go back there, ever. When a piercing scream filled the air, and literally ripped through me stopping me in my tracks. I spun around to see Bella, bent over clutching her stomach, the light from inside highlighting her. Without thinking I had charged across the grass and snatched her up before anyone else had moved. I laid her on the couch gently, shouting for Leah to call an ambulance, Embry and Seth to get Charlie out of the way, and Sue to help Bella.

As Bella cried out in pain again, I looked up bewildered at Sue "Do something! Please help her".

I gently used my hand to push her hair out of her eyes, my other tightly holding hers, "What's wrong Bells? Honey please," I begged, "please tell me what's wrong? Please!"

"Jake it's okay." Sue spoke with a calm authority to her voice, as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Bella, sweetheart, I think it's time. The babies want to come meet their momma", Sue smiled down at Bella, speaking spoke softly, as Leah, having ignored my shouts for an ambulance, carried in a bowl with water and wrung out a cloth, all the while giving orders to Embry and Seth to go and put the kettle on, call Billy and then stay in the kitchen, before telling Charlie to go and get some towels and blankets.

"Babies? There is more than one - how many are in there? And what does my dad have to do with any of this? Did he know?"

"Hey now boy! Don't you dare talk to my baby girl or about my grand babies like that! In fact get out you're not welcome here!"

"Dad, please. Not. Now", Bella spoke through the pain, gritting her teeth. "Sue- it isn't time I'm only seven months-"

"Wait? Seven-" I quickly did the math, as another pain shot through her.

"But that's May?"

"Yes Dumbass they are yours. Now move so I can help Bella". I stumbled back in shock as the room went deathly quiet; Bella had her eyes squeezed tightly closed, as Leah whispered into her ear.

"Bella, remember what we practised?" Bella nodded, "good. Do you remember what we talked about?" again Bella nodded, as Sue having now chucked Charlie out, checked Bella over. "Okay, you have to decide now; Hospital or the Medical centre? It's too early for a home one like you wanted sweetie."

Sue spoke then telling Bella she had a while to go, as her waters hadn't broken but she was having contractions, and as the twins were early she wanted to get her to the doctors as quickly as possible. I was staring at Sue with my mouth hanging open after she had announced twins; I could see Bella nodding as Sue spoke. Charlie edged back in, and a growl erupted as my wolf seemed to grasp the situation long before I did. Charlie raised an eyebrow at me, as Leah stood up and hit me around the back of the head. "Rein it in before-"

"Listen boy I have no idea what the hell is going on but you growl at me again I'll take my gun to you got it? If it isn't bad enough you abandoned Bells-"

"Abandoned her?" I roared as Bella tried to speak, "Dad, you know that isn't true. Jake was long gone before I found out and you know it. He didn't sleep with me and run off. I… Argh!"

"This isn't the time and place, okay. I have a feeling after tonight we are all going to have a lot of questions but right now, our priority is Bella and the babies". Charlie and I nodded, I was still dazed but Bella's cries, made me drop to my knees and grab her hand again.

"I'm sorry Bells, I'm sorry I thought- I'm sorry." She raised a cold hand and cradled my face, mumbling, "Ssh. Sisokay, Tismyfault. Ishouldhavetoldyou. Imsorry. Iwasscar-Argh", her words snatched away by another contraction took her by surprise. I looked at Sue and Leah pleading with them, "Help her! Do something!" Leah glared at me, as Sue look at me with understanding, she had been the only one to show me any compassion. "I thought it was meant to be slower, you know longer, why is she in so much pain?" I hoarsely whispered to her.

Sue bit her lip as she looked down at her future step-daughter, "Bella, you need to choose where you want to deliver, I don't think we have as much time as we thought or would like!" As she spoke Bella called out in surprise as water soaked through her sweatpants. "La Push, I want _them_ there. I want _them_ there too. Get them there too" she exclaimed mysteriously as Leah nodded, "Embry sort it!" Leah yelled and within seconds Leah had Bella cradled in the back of the Cruiser, Sue was climbing in the front with Charlie and Embry was dragging me to Sue's car with Seth.

"I'm going with Bella!" I shouted as Charlie pulled out of the drive lights and siren blazing.

"GET IN!" Embry shouted as he started the car, "We have to get Billy and Old Quil on the way! Seth call Sam's."

"What the hell?"

"Bella wants the twins blessed. She wants knows they have to be born on tribal land and be blessed if they are to be accepted by the tribe Jake. She may not have told you but she had it all planned out, she wasn't going to deny them their roots. She wants them to be part of our tribe even if…" He stopped suddenly, "she and Leah have spoken in depth about it all, she told Sue and Charlie and Sue agreed to help her but Bella wanted to give Charlie the one thing they never got before, a Christmas together, a proper one since last year, well you know, she just wanted it be peaceful and perfect before the shit royally hit the fan." Embry stated as he sped through the dark following the distant glow of Charlie's police lights.

"She wanted them blessed anyway you know afterwards like normal, but I think with them being prem, she is gonna be freaking out. You know Bella, that's why she wants your dad and Old Quil there, just in case." Seth added almost in a whisper, as his words hit me like a sledge hammer.

I spun in my seat roaring at him, as he pinned himself against the seat, Embry swerved in surprise. "Jake calm the fuck down. Seth is telling you the truth. Bella has been worried and freaking out a lot- apparently its normal but if you haven't noticed carrying two babies has taken its toll on her body, and now they are coming early and quicker than they are supposed to-" he voice tapered off. I was amazed at how much they both knew.

"How the hell do you two fuckers know so much about Bella? How long have you known?" I boomed, anger taking over the shock and surprise. "You're supposed to be my best friend, my brother and you as well" I pointed at Seth, "and you both found out the girl I loved was pregnant, no was having my- MY- babies and was living at her dad's and you kept it from me!"

"Can you blame me? Us? Look at the state of you! Bella has had enough shit to deal with, without dealing with yours. She made us promise Jake, or she would leave. She was that sacred. Charlie and Leah begged us, look we can explain everything okay. It isn't like you think and for the record she isn't living with Charlie. She is living in Port Angeles with a school friend. Charlie begged her to spend Christmas with him and Sue, she agreed as long as we kept it quiet. That's why we had to sneak out of Em's party, do you realise how badly we wanted to tell you?"

"Why? Why is she so scared of me?" I asked utterly devastated, "Why didn't she want me to know? To know my own children?"

"It's not you Jake. She isn't and wasn't trying to hurt you", I scoffed as I wiped my eyes, looking out the window. "Imprinting. She is scared of you imprinting, of you leaving her and the babies, or worse feeling torn. She never wanted to put you or the babies in that position."

"What the- How many times do I have say I won't imprint? I know I won't." I bellowed, fury flooding my system. I was so pissed off that this curse was once again messing with my life, and keeping me from the only girl I would ever love.

"You- no one can know that Jake", Embry whispered his hands so tightly bound around the steering wheel his knuckles had gone white. Had Seth said it I'd have ripped his throat out but because it was Embry, I didn't. I looked at him, and that's when everything fell into place. He was in love with someone he hadn't imprinted on as well. He knew how I felt, but he wasn't as sure as I was. I knew it without a shadow of a doubt. I always had, before I was a wolf and even after I phased and then when I saw her but I didn't imprint, I still knew. I knew it in my heart and in my soul, hell even my wolf knew it.

I was watching him in my peripheral vision, trying to think who it could be, when it came to me. I had always felt something for Bella, and I felt a pull to her, even though I had never imprinted on her, just as I realised Embry had always felt a similar pull to Leah. I had seen the way he looked at her, and how he always let her take anger out him, and even made excuses for her when her constant torture and reminders about how he didn't know who is father was, got out of hand, or how often she would pop into his head when it was just patrolling but I always so consumed with Bella I never ever gave it any thought until now. Why else would Embry keep something from me, even if Charlie and Bella had asked or even begged, no matter how fondly he thought of Bella before the Leech had come back or even afterwards because he knew I would never abandon Bella imprint or not. Only one thing had ever come above our friendship, for me it had been Bella, for Quil it had been Claire, but Embry, Embry had always put us, even above everything else, his mom, the pack he always had our backs, until now.

We pulled up outside Sam's, for Billy and Old Quil and a small crowd had gathered outside, awaiting our arrival, I rumbled at the audience, my nerves were already unravelled and I was already at the end of my tether from being so far from her for so long especially when I knew she needed me, and even if she didn't I needed to be with her. I promptly jumped out and took off for the Medical center, leaving Seth and Embry to face the others, let them explain everything. I didn't have time for my old man or Old Quil's dramas let alone my sister's if she found out she was about to become an aunty not just once but twice.

I burst through the door and followed Bella's scent and her voice, Leah met me outside, dressed in hospital get up.

"How is she? How are they?" I tried to push past her, but she grabbed me, "Leah get the fuck off me", I snapped at her, feeling my wolf rear his head, and I saw her head sway slightly before she stood up. "No, you're not my Alpha, and even if you were- I'd still say no. You are gonna listen to what I have to say first. I have been there for her every step of the way since I found out and unlike you I knew they were yours the minute I smelt her. You have no idea what this has been for her Jake", I tried to interrupt her to let her know that wasn't my fault, but she shoved her hand in my face and carried on regardless, "so I will say this only once so listen up Black. Don't you dare go in that room to her, and be there for her unless you are damn sure beyond any doubt that you want her and only her. That there won't be any other for you, that you can fight any imprint Jacob Black, because if you ever leave her I will hunt you down and kill you or I will damn well die trying".

"When the hell did you start caring about Bells Leah? You hate her! SO move the fuck out my way!"

I saw anger blaze in her eyes. "Don't you dare Black!"

"LEAH. I may not be your Alpha but I can still command you, so let me through. Now!" Again I saw her physically fight the order, what the hell was going on with her. As Beta I knew my orders had to be obeyed, I just detested giving them out, yet earlier I hadn't order Quil however he had still summited like Paul had, yet I was ordering Leah and she could fight it.

"LEAH!" I growled, I standing to my full height, my eyes I knew were more wolf than man at that moment, she whimpered but she stood firm.

"Let him through Leah" Sam ordered from behind me.

My mouth dropped as I watched her struggle against the order, but she still fought and won over Sam's Alpha order, I heard the shocked and surprised gasps from behind me but I saw the look of surprise in Leah's eyes. I looked at Leah and suddenly I saw her. I knew she was just trying to protect Bella from her own fate, now that Bella had two small babies dependant on her. Leah had experienced more pain than anyone else I knew, she was the only person who had any idea how I felt every time Bella rejected me, it was one of the reasons Leah detested Bella, now she was protecting and managing to fight Alpha orders. Something only the imprinted wolves' could do and that was on their imprints... But Leah had never imprinted on Bella I would have known. Whatever the hell was going on was freaking the hell out of me but right now all I wanted was to be with Bella while my children, our babies were born. So instead of arguing or barging past her, I spoke from the heart, "I will gladly let you kill me if I EVER hurt Bella or the babies. But I can swear on everything in me, I will never ever imprint and nor will I ever knowingly hurt any of them Leah. I love her. I always have. She is the only one for me." I kept eye contact with her, I saw my words were helping but she still didn't move.

"Leah, she is his imprint, she is safe with him, stand down," My father's deep baritone broke through and Leah buckled at his words, as Old Quil agreed, and I rushed past her, leaving Embry dashed to her side as she collapsed to the floor. My father's words not even reaching my ears as I charged through the door, only to be met by a frosty Charlie, "here put these on, she wants you" he replied gruffly. I pulled the garments on as quickly as I could, before bursting through another set of doors, to see Bella on the bed, her hair falling around her face, wet with sweat as she whimpered and Sue murmured reassuring words into her ear, and held her hand. Rushing forward I grabbed her other hand, whispering all the words I had moments before declared to Leah and in front of a corridor full of people, most I hadn't spoken to in months.

"Jake, Bella is having an accelerated birth, I'm not sure but I think the fact you're a phasing wolf has something to do with it, which is also why the babies have decided to come early, but we won't know until they arrive." I looked at Sue looking to see if she was being completely honest with me. I couldn't pick up any trances she wasn't but I knew deep down she wouldn't have lied to me about something as important as this. I looked towards Charlie to see his reaction to her talking about me being a wolf, but he glared back at me, "Charlie knows. I told him on the way here", sue said in way of explanation, she whispered "but not about the- er those Cold Ones", I nodded. "Bells, honey I'm here, I'm not leaving. Ever. You're stuck with me if you will have me", I pleaded. Bella whimpered in response as I kissed her hand, as she pushed down again, "Jake, I'm scared", she panted between pushes.

"Bells, these babies are tough, part Shapeshifter or not, they have us as parents, they are gonna be just fine. I promise", I vowed even though I wasn't sure myself.

"Get Billy, Dad", she panted as she finished pushing.

"Okay Bells, any minute now I need you to give a big push to get baby one's head out okay?" Sue said, I felt my heart start thumping erratically.

"You can do this honey, I am so proud of you. I love you", I whispered into her ear.

"I… Love…you… too Jake", she panted as she bore down, and with force that would have made a lesser man cry out, she squeezed my hand for dear life, until Sue cried "That's it! I can see the head".

The first baby was born just as both grandfathers, Leah and Old Quil rushed, though the doors behind Bella's head.

"It's a baby boy Bella!" Sue cried, as she checked him over and cut his cord, quickly swapping places with Leah to weigh the baby and wrap him in a blanket, as soon as she had done that she handed the baby to Leah, who gave a loud gasp, as she looked at our son for the first time, I looked up to see a mass of black hair, with a light hint of brown reflecting in the light.

"Well down Bells! We have a son, a son Bells!" I exclaimed excitedly as Sue encouraged her on "Keep going one more push Bella, good girl that's it! It's a girl! Oh Bella you have a baby daughter too," Sue cried as Bella fell back against the bed with exhaustion. "Bells, Bells you did it! We have a little girl too!"  
>I heard cheering and back slapping from our fathers' in the corner.<br>I looked at the clock only two hours ago I'd been stood outside Bell's old house, now I was a father of two and Bella was not only alive but by my side.

"Merry Christmas Bells," I said as I placed a kiss to her forehead, as Leah and Sue placed both babies into her outstretched arms.

AN: No imprints have taken place yet- the rest will be explained x


End file.
